Awaiting Peril A Romione Fic
by mischeifmanagedforgood
Summary: Hermione, Ron and Harry are about to beging the fifth year. Hermione searches for answers to discover whether or not Ron feels the way about her she does about him. But now that hermione finally wants ron and not viktor, will ron be ready for that kind of commitment. There is a little bit of talk about ginny's sex life so im going to be safe with an M rating. Contains Harry Angst.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione watched the soft powder puff brush against her porcelain pores in smooth circular motions within the mirror before her. With each press she felt older. A once bossy eleven year old in most eyes would now be the image of any modern day, beautiful, intelligent, and charming young women. The reflection showed the sublime curls she had worked wonders to tame, flushed cheeks courtesy of the rose-colored blush her mum had bought her, and a feminine build she had lacked for so long. It wasn't a lot. She was never a sight for sore eyes but she hoped that with a little push a certain friend of hers would finally realize that maybe she was a girl. Her summer to this point had been wonderful. She had done a lot of reading, to no ones surprise. Though there was a huge part of her that missed school, again to no ones surprise. So, in a moment where she felt truly lonely, she had found herself to write the dear school friends she missed. Harry, Ron, and Ginny. While the boys were round characters to Hermione because she knew them so well, Ginny had not ceased to surprise her. She was dating a boy named Michael, a ravenclaw, and constantly spoke about their time together. Hermione wanted that sometimes. In all of Ginny's letters she said things about how they kissed, how they touched, how with him the world seemed easier. Not that anything was difficult for her but Hermione could easily find herself in need of someone to hold her hand. Krum wasn't going to cut it anymore. With her eyes closed at night she could almost picture it, her and Ron. They could function. Everyone knew it, but did he. She knew Ron knew had made a mistake last year not asking her to the Yule ball because he spent the rest of the year jealously awaiting more stories about _Viktor._ He would ask about his kiss, his touch, if the world were easier in his presence. Hermione used to wonder why Ron asked these things when she knew he didn't want the answer. Didn't she feel guilty enough on viktor's cold, dry lips, why was he reminding her? Even when Ron finally went back to being her best friend again she couldn't get it off of her mind. Did he ridicule her out of jealousy? Last year had been stressful. This year would only be worse. She admired her neatly folded clothes in the open trunk on the edge of her bed. She would tomorrow, earlier than usual for school. The Weasley's were coming to get her in the morning and she'd be off to join the OOP. At 12 Grimauld Place.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron tampered with the old railing and peered down into the tangled staircase below. He solemnly awaited her arrival. Though his family acted as a blanket to the 'flu' the last year had been, hermione was like cough syrup. She was warm and healing. That was when she wasnt off snogging krum or screaming at him, but even her screaming was just a little bit charming. More than anything, right now he needed to her beaming voice, her face flushed and her hair knotted. Dad had gone to get hermione and all her books to join them with the oop. These past few months ron was learning new things about his family he could never imagine. Hes house wife mother and buisnessman father were like warriors. They had been looking out for harry all this time. They were so cunning. He was lost in a thought of his brazen family, when his heart jumped at a familiar voice. A greeting, followed by banter and kisses (which were surley from his mum), trunks hitting the floor and footsteps growing close. "Ron!?" from the center of the stairwell on the bottom floor she smiled as their eyes met "Hello". "'Mione, how has your holiday been?" he felt like an arse, what type of question was that. He continued to stared down and as she climbed up the stairs his eyes trailed. She looked different. She looked like soft pastels, almost. Her hair was in these rings that bounced on each step, even with her hair pulled back. Her glowing skin appeared brighter as she approached him and wrapped herself in his chest. "i wouldn't call it the best summer." her cheek on his sternum. With one inhale he took in the vanilla cinnamon scent of her hair. When she pulled away his eyes wandered down to meet hers but kept going, tracing the outlines of her t-shirt and then shooting back to the center of her irisis. When did hermione get those. He blushed at the thought of it. "me neither" he replied. Their conversations weren't always so slow but last year ended roughly and they were both still healing a little. Ron continued to stare at the not so rugged woman before him. Was this really hermione? But with a devilish grin and a quick " well are you going to help me carry my things or not?!" he was reassured. Hermione granger had arrived.


End file.
